


Duplicity

by AlastorGrim



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bottom Dib (Invader Zim), Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlastorGrim/pseuds/AlastorGrim
Summary: Zim pulls a fast one on Dib and Dib deals with the fall out of trusting Zim for once.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 227





	Duplicity

**Author's Note:**

> ZaDR Valentine's Smut Week Day 4: Clothed Sex.
> 
> (It's midnight I'll go over this laterrrrr)

Dib wouldn't say that he had no idea how this had happened, because he did. As always, it started with Dib being an idiot. An oblivious, gullible, _stupid_ idiot.

"Oh God, I hate you so _fu-ucking_ much," Dib whispered harshly in the darkness of the Janitor's closet, voice cracking right down the middle of his swear. He grit his teeth and lolled his head back as Zim chuckled evilly. 

"Zim despises you as well, Dib-flame," He panted, tone infuriatingly smug, far too pleased with himself. "It is your fault for being so trusting."

"It's not trust, it's expecting you not to be an _asshole_ ," Dib hissed. His entire body spasmed when Zim clicked the little button on that _horrible_ remote and the bulb of plastic tucked inside him ratcheted up a notch in its vibrating, a hand clapping over his mouth to muffle the shriek that would've escaped him otherwise.

"Is that any way to talk to your future overlord, Dib-flame?" Zim crooned, snickering like the absolute _jackass_ he was. When Dib pulled his hand away from his mouth to try and spit a retort, Zim shifted so his knee was shoved up between Dib's legs. Dib yelped and clamped his hand back over his mouth, face flushed as he moaned shakily into his fingers. "Ah ah, quiet, Dib-flame," Zim sang. His gaze flicked pointedly towards the door, where the sounds of shuffling feet and idle chatter could be heard as classes changed. "Unless you want someone to hear you."

Dib shuddered and screwed his eyes shut. How the hell did he get himself into this mess?

•∆•

"You want to put _what_ in me?"

Zim held up a small, bright pink box and shook it vigorously. Something inside rattled around like spare change. "Zim bought this for you and would like you to wear it to school!"

Dib shook his head, "Yeah, no, I heard you, Zim," He began incredulously. "But that's obviously--it's--well, it's definitely not something you wear to school."

Widening his pretty pink eyes, Zim pouted. "Why not? Zim bought it for _you_! So you can always have a little piece of Zim with you, or whatever else the ridiculous Valentine's holiday ads said." He waved his hand flippantly behind him, obviously not concerned with the details. He stepped forward and held the box up to Dib. "I had it engraved with my symbol!"

Snatching the box with a suspicious look, Dib looked it over and flicked the broken seal as he tugged it open. "If it was a gift for me, then why did you open it?"

"Zim had to ensure that they got it right!" He replied with an affronted look. He folded his hands behind his back, smiling sharply. "Only the best for my Dib."

Deciding to ignore the excited flip his stomach performed at that, Dib failed to fight down a blush as he gave Zim an unimpressed look and pulled the plug out of the box. It was a violent shade of magenta, embedded with purple glitter. Rolling it over in his hand, he saw that Zim's symbol was indeed engraved in black on the bottom, shiny and metallic. Dib huffed.

He glanced up at Zim. "Alright, I'll bite. But I'm not wearing it to school," He said firmly as he traced the curves of the plug, finding a place to attach add-ons at the bottom. He assumed that's what it was, anyway. "I'll wear it for you tonight."

Zim's puffed out his chest in that way he did when he was about to dig his claws into the ground and not move until he got what he wanted. "Why will you not wear it now?" He demanded, stomping his foot. "You like it! Zim can see it in your face, so do not try your lies!"

"I'm in a relationship with an actual, _literal_ toddler," Dib grumbled under his breath. Zim's antennae perked forward and he scowled. "I'm not wearing it to school, Zim! You don't take things like this _to school_!"

"Why NOT!"

"BECAUSE IT'S GROSS!" Dib bellowed back, frustrated.

Zim's antennae stiffened, and then drooped backwards. His scowl dropped and his claws clicked together, chargined. "Is that why?" He asked softly, blinking widely. Dib was taken aback by the sudden change in mood. "Is...Is Zim gross? Is Zim wrong?"

Dib swallowed. Zim's antennae drooped further. Groaning, Dib tossed the box aside and knelt down to cup Zim's face in his hands. "No, Zim, you're not wrong. You're not gross. It's just...a lot."

"Zim knows I am a lot," Zim muttered, turning his face into Dib's hand with a churr. "I am sorry. The gift was more...for me. I have noticed some of the other dirt children beginning to take notice of you. Zim has caught the Torque-worm staring more than once. And since you still will not let Zim mark you publicly, I thought--" He looked away. "It would make me feel better, if you wore it. For Zim."

"Jealous, bug?" Dib sneered good-naturedly. He gave a sigh and rocked back to his feet, hauling Zim with him to set the alien on the couch. He pushed the box into Zim's hands. "You're going to have to help me. It needs something to keep in, after all." He winked.

Zim perked up, grinning toothily as he clutched at the box. His expression flickered, and he nodded. "Of course. Zim is here to help, after all, Dib-flame."

•∆•

' _Here to help, my **ass**_ ,' Dib thought viciously.

It hadn't taken Dib long to get used to the thing, and he'd barely been aware of it at all by the time they actually reached the school building. It was until second period that Zim revealed his lousy, manipulative little hand. 

Dib had been seated in the front of the class, near the windows, like always, when he'd been called on by Mr. Tuy to answer the question he'd asked. Dib had opened his mouth to drawl out an answer, half-asleep, when a sudden jolt rocketed up his spine as the toy currently shoved up against his prostate started to fucking _vibrate_.

Dib had choked on air, face flushing crimson as a shrill noise punched out of his mouth, eyes wide. Mr. Tuy had raised an eyebrow as the rest of the class turned their attention to Dib. "Well that's certainly not the answer. Are you alright, Mr. Membrane?"

"Fine!" Dib squawked, voice having jumped up two octaves. "Just--peachy!"

Then Mr. Tuy had called on a different student and Dib had whipped his head back around to glare at Zim, who grinned smugly and waggled a small remote at him. The bastard had planned the whole thing.

"I am going to _kill you_ ," Dib hissed quietly back at him, incensed.

Zim had merely smirked and clicked the remote again, nearly sending Dib leaping out of his desk. He curled over it instead, gritting his teeth and gripping the side of the table so hard it creaked. 

It had gone on like that throughout the rest of the period, and when the bell rang, Zim had been the first one out the door so Dib couldn't wring his infuriating green neck for tricking Dib into his stupid little game. And when Dib had tried to go to the bathroom to remove the damn thing, he found them all sanctioned off, looking like an explosion of pink acid had gone off inside them. Students were directed to the bushes in the courtyard in they needed to piss. 

Fuming, Dib had spent the next two classes on high alert, the sporadic spouts of the toy turning on and off on varying intensities keeping him half-hard and haggard. By the time lunch rolled around, Dib was losing his mind. 

The bell for for lunch had rung, Dib had bolted, found Zim, and hauled him into the janitors closet when nobody was looking, slamming the smug bastard into the wall and hissing, "You _fucker_!" Before proceeding to kiss him so hard they knocked teeth.

And now here they were, tucked away in a cleaning closet, fifteen minutes into lunch as Zim teased him with the fucking plug and Dib valiantly (half-assedly) tried to snatch the remote from him. Something that was incredibly hard to do when his limbs felt like jelly and Zim had a death grip on his hips, grinding him down onto the obvious bulge in the alien's leggings. Dib's knees were a pleasant type of sore, bracketing Zim's hips as the hand that wasn't muffling his noises braced itself on the wall above Zim's head so Dib didn't smash his face into the concrete. 

Beneath him, Zim was flushed a lovely shade of purple, panting and grinning smugly as he ground up against Dib and fiddled with the settings on the plug at his leisure. "Get too loud, and someone will come looking, Dib-flame. They'll see you here with me, all debauched and wanton, just like you didn't want. Or _does_ the Dib want it?" He mused breathlessly. "Want the whole Skool to know that the Dib is the biggest _slut_ the Earth has ever seen. That you're only happy when you're tied up and full of cock. That you're _Zim's_ slut."

" _Ngh!_ " Dib keened through his fingers as Zim clicked the remote to the top setting on the last word. Zim watched the tips of Dib's ears flood red as his blush spread up his cheeks and down his chest, disappearing beneath his t-shirt. His serpentine tongue flickered out to wet his lips, an esurient look entering his eyes. Dib shuddered.

Zim made an odd noise, then reached between them to hike the skirt of his uniform up and shove his leggings down just enough to let his pulsing cock wriggle free. It immediately shoved up against the seam of Dib's jeans, smearing shimmering blue slick across the dark denim and pressing insistently along the bulge in Dib's own pants. 

Dib moaned, muffled, and shakily reached down to undo his own button. Before he could, Zim caught both of his wrists and wrenched them behind his back, holding them there and giving a pleased hiss when Dib's hips thrust forward on instinct. Chuckling darkly, Zim watched Dib grit his teeth and try to squirm forward, hips stuttering in a jerky rhythm as the muddled signals in his brain tried to make sense of what was happening. 

"H-hate you-- _hate_ you--let me cum, Zim, _please_ ," Dib breathed, voice cracking on the last word as Zim's knee shifted and pressed against the base of the plug, keeping it shoved up against his prostate on the highest setting. Dib's back arced and he threw his head back, a sharp cry leaving his lips, heedless of the people passing them. 

Cursing softly in Irken, Zim grasped his writhing cock and began to stroke it in a frantic, rapid fashion. "Go on, Dib-flame," He cooed, breath huffing across Dib's neck and searing through the fabric of his t-shirt. "Revel in your filth. Cum for Zim."

Dib's hips stuttered, chest heaving as he moaned, long and loud. The combination of the frustrated pleasure pulsing through his body and the way his body had been conditioned in recent weeks to respond to Zim, it body-slammed Dib off the edge and he came in his pants with a full body spasm, rigid. Zim swore again, biting off a keen on Dib's collarbone as he came as well, splattering the front of Dib's jeans with the viscous blue fluid.

They fell against each other, breathing hard in the warm air between them. It smelled like salted caramel. After a minute or so, Dib tugged his hands out of Zim's hold to lay them shakily on the fake hair of Zim's wig. He tugged Zim's head back, eyes half-lidded and face flushed.

"If you think we're having sex tonight after this, you're sorely mistaken, Space Bug."

Zim grinned cheekily back up at him, the lilac contacts damn near glowing in the dimness of the closet. "That's fair."

Dib raised an eyebrow at the easy acquiescence, but was ultimately too muddled to press. Zim probably just thought he was bluffing. Dib huffed and flicked the bulb tip of the prick's cock as it retreated back into its slit. Zim hissed and sank his teeth into Dib's other hand, just enough to draw blood. Dib shook him off, unphased.

Standing stiffly, Dib tucked a hand down into the back of his pants and grasped the base of the plug, tugging it out with a grimace. It was still vibrating weakly, Zim having turned down the intensity once he'd gotten what he wanted. Dib dropped it, still coated in sticky blue slick, into Zim's lap. "You're a dick and I'm never doing anything nice for you ever again."

Zim pocketed the dripping toy with little more than a sneer of disgust, blinking up at Dib with a falsely innocent expression. Dib felt like he was missing something.

Unnerved, Dib turned on heel and burst out of the Janitor's closet. Thankfully the hallway was empty, so no one saw them emerging, but Zim whistling all the way to their next class had Dib on offense the whole way. 

He'd taken the plug out. While having something slowly oozing out of him wasn't the best sensation, it still wasn't debilitating enough to warrent that level of smugness. What could Zim possibly be planning now?

When they reached their history class, Dib let Zim go in first, suspicious, and waited a minute or so before following. Mrs. Soga scowled at him, opened her mouth to complain, but nothing came out. Dib took her silence as a cue to hurry to his seat, rapidly spitting excuses as he went. "Sorry Mrs. Soga. There was an incident at lunch that I had to take care of."

"Really?" Zim piped up, eyes wide and lips curled into a smirk. "An incident of...alien origin?"

Dib glared at him, jaw clenched. "Yes, actually."

"Interesting," Zim simpered, before turning back to his textbook like nothing had happened. Dib narrowed his eyes at him.

"Whatever, Zim," Dib muttered as he turned back to his own desk, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. His fingers brushed against a divot in his skin and he froze. A fucking _bitemark_. 

Dib frantically glanced over himself and found that, like a _moron_ , he'd completely forgotten the second most important rule of fucking in public, beyond 'don't get caught'. Which was 'Make sure that you're presentable when you walk out of whatever space you (definitely weren't) fucking in'. Notably, _not covered in alien jizz and hickeys_. 

Fuck.

Dib quickly swept his trenchcoat over the mess, but it was too late. He'd strode into class like that. Everyone had seen him, and then Zim had--

"OH MY GOD!" Zita screeched behind him. She stood up in her chair and brandished a finger between the two in the front row with wild eyes. "I knew it! I fucking CALLED it, Marvin! I knew they were fucking!"

"Miss Henry--" Mrs. Soga began chidingly, tone strained.

"You didn't call shit, Zita!" Link climbed up on his own chair and pointed accusingly at her. "I had money on them from _day one_!"

Dib's face flooded scarlet in mortification, burying his face in his hands and shrinking down in his seat as chaos erupted all around them, Mrs. Soga's attempts to calm the class down only making it worse. 

Zim sat primly at his desk across from him, hands folded in front of him and eyes glimmering in that way they did when he knew he'd _won_.

Dib was going to _murder_ him.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: they had sex that night. Dib topped.
> 
> >:3


End file.
